Jealous Tendacies
by Swinny B
Summary: AU. In a band where there's 5 guys, and Sakura is the only girl with a jealous boyfriend, no less , she likes having guy friends. Too bad Sasuke doesn't like that. SasuSakuKiba Rated for language
1. Gum and Ice Cream

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**Ben and Jerry's.**_** I only own the plot of this story.**

--

That had to be the most disgusting feeling ever.

It sled down my throat, seemingly taking up the entire passage as it went, and the only thing I felt was the slimy, slightly sticky object go down.

At first, I coughed, and as it finally went down, I gagged, feeling the incoming approach of vomit. Spitting on the ground after a minute of being sick, I felt the reassuring hand on my shoulder and a humored male voice in the background.

"There, there, Sakura. It'll be okay."

I looked up as fast as I could and glared at Kiba with all the frustration I could muster.

"Shut up."

He laughed at me. "Why? It's not everyday I see someone puke after swallowing their gum. Pretty damn funny."

I pouted and I guess he felt (a little) bad, because next thing you know, he was apologizing the best way that Kiba could.

...To try to reverse the situation.

"Ah, c'mon, Sakura. Don't get mad at me. It was funny. If it had been me, you would be doing the same thing."

"That's not true! I would be on the ground trying to help you! And I wouldn't laugh at you either, asshole!"

"Was it really that bad?"

"Mhm. It was the worst feeling in the world, Kiba. I thought I was going to die." He quirked an eyebrow. "Okay! Not **that** bad, but pretty damn close."

"All right. Here." He sighed and helped me up off the ground. "Want something? I'll get you something just for surviving that terrible experience. How 'bout ice cream?"

My pout-glare disappeared at the mention of the special treat. "All right... Can you get me a chocolate cone?"

He nodded. "Sure."

"Double scoop of chocolate on a cone?"

"Why not?"

"Double scoop of chocolate with one scoop of strawberry in between and some chocolate sprinkles and a che-"

"Don't push it," he deadpanned. "I didn't bring a lot of money with me today."

"Tch, fine." And we continued our walk down the main street of the amusement park we were at, Ben and Jerry's in sight.

The first thing we saw when we walked in the building was that Tenten was working today. She smiled and gave us a quick wave before returning to her customers. "Here you go, little girl! Have a great day!"

A little redheaded girl with pigtails grinned happily. "Gee, thanks!" she chirped on her way out the door.

"Hi, Tenten!"

"Hey guys! What'll it be today?"

"Well, I'll have-"

"I'll order," Kiba said. "Um, one small Cherry Garcia-"

"Cup or cone."

"Cone. And one double scoop of chocolate with a scoop of strawberry in between with chocolate sprinkles and a cherry in a, ah, waffle cone."

My eyes widened. "Seriously, Kiba?!"

"No, Sakura, I'm just ordering this for shits and giggles. What the hell do you think?!"

"Aw, Kiba! Thanks!" I leaned into his side and gave him a hug. "You're the best best friend ever!"

He gave a one-armed hug back and handed me my ice cream cone. "Yeah, whatever."

I giggled, licked the yummy amzing fantastic treat, and turned to Tenten. "So, how's things with Neji?"

She groaned. "Oh, _god_! It's on again off again. He's having security and trust issues... Again!"

"Oh, Ten. I'm sorry. Is that why he isn't here today?"

"Yep. He thought that 'taking different shifts would help us'. You know what I say? I say that that's bullsh!" She sighed sadly and looked at me. "What about you and Sasuke? Last time we talked, he was jealous about the band again."

"Oh, you and I talked this morning? Gee, I don't remember that!" I chirped, my voice filled with sarcasm.

"Still? God, when is he going to get over that? It's been how long?"

"Six months." Yep, six agonizing months with my boyfriend NOT trusting me with my guy friends to be in a band. Like they would ever do anything to me. "And to make it worse... He thinks Kiba and I have a 'thing.'"

"A thing?"

"Yep. 'A thing.'"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah, she is. He's always at rehearsals now, and he won't leave her alone." Kiba didn't need to add the 'with me" that we all knew.

_Beep-beep_.

'Well, speak of the fucking devil now! A text message from my boyfriend!' I rolled my eyes, and flipped open my enV2, a late-late-late birthday gift from the band. Apparently, it was Shikamaru's idea, because after he saw my piece 'o shit ghetto phone, he felt bad. Just so happened that Kiba, Shino, Neji, and Kankuro all agreed.

--  
To: Sakura  
From: Sasuke  
Tuesday, August 26, 11:36 AM  
--

Hey. Where are you?  
I called your house, but your mom said you were out…?

-Sasuke  
--

_Sigh_. He's getting to be quite the pain in the ass.

--  
To: Sasuke  
From: Sakura  
Tuesday, August 26, 11:39 AM  
--

I'm at the amusement park with Kiba.  
We haven't had best friend time in a while y'know?  
...Why, what's up?

-Sakura  
--

I flipped my phone shut and started to eat my ice cream.

"27 more seconds until he replies," Kiba joked.

"Wouldn't doubt it if he showed up at the park today," I mumbled, eating as much ice cream as I could before my phone went off again. I mean, I didn't want to eat _melted_ ice cream. Who the hell wants that?!

_Beep-beep._

--  
To: Sakura  
From: Sasuke  
Tuesday, August 26, 11:42 AM  
--

Why are you there with him?  
And how come you didn't tell me?  
We could have gone together.

-Sasuke  
--

I had the sudden urge to throw either my ice cream or my phone, but I held it in.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled.

I counted to ten before I replied; ignoring the looks I was receiving from my friends and the other park goers.

--  
To: Sasuke  
From: Sakura  
Tuesday, August 26, 11:45 AM  
--

I'm here with him because he's my best friend.  
I didn't tell you because you wouldn't have let me go with my best friends.  
We've gone to the freakin' park together all summer.  
Please, Sasuke. Let me be with my friends for once.  
I mean, I'm super happy that you care about me, but I need to be with my friends, too.  
If you're going to keep interfering with me and my life, then I'm done.

-Sakura  
--

With that sent off to Sasuke, I shut off my phone and grabbed Kiba's arm. "Bye, Tenten. C'mon, Kiba! Off to the big scary rollercoaster!!"

--

**And thus ends the first chapter of my first ((published)) Naruto fic. What do you guys think? I've been thinking up this story all summer and I just wrote it out after sharing the same gum experience as Sakura. /shudder\ I hate swallowing gum. Yuck!**

**Anyway! ****Please review and give me your thoughts! I'd really appreciate it!**

**--Swinny**

**PS – This WILL be AU. And I kind of based the park after Six Flags New England. I love that park. I just saw All Time Low there. SO. MUCH. FUN. XD  
****OH! And if you can think of a better title, PLEASE tell me. ((I epically fail at titling things.))**

**PPS - Editing's a bitch. -.-;**


	2. Sunscreen and Icees

A/N: Eheheh… I got grounded. For staying up too late. Oops. XD Well, here's chapter two. It's probably the last one for a while. School just started, and as a junior this year, I need to focus on that before this.

Disclaimer: If I owned _Naruto, _Deidara would still be alive and Sasuke would have killed Karin by now. XD?

--  
After dragging Kiba on three of the largest roller coasters in the park, we made our way to the water park. Of course, the walk was entertaining with the three pictures I bought. There was one of me clutching Kiba ((okay, he bought that one. I'm sure it's to mock me though.)), and the others were of us making the funniest faces we could at the camera.

Those are totally going in frames and are going to be given as Christmas gifts.

Of course, we were amongst the small percentage of smart people at the park and wore our suits under our clothes, getting rid of the wait in line for the dressing room.

We sat down at a nearby table and claimed our spot. While Kiba was putting his shirt away, I pulled out the spray-on sunscreen and sprayed his back. He yelped, jumping away from me, while I laughed loudly.

"Not funny, Sakura!" he said, frowning with his arms crossed. This gave him the look of a 6 year old that had a favorite toy taken away. "That stuff is cold!"

This only made me laugh harder, and that resulted in Kiba getting madder.

"Oh, yeah?! See if you like this!" He snatched the sunscreen and sprayed it at me. I ran away from him as fast as I could and stood near a large group of people.

'He wouldn't do that with all of these people here, right?'

"Sakura, you better run!"

'Damn it!' I squeaked and took off running again.

Sadly, about 5 minutes later, he caught me and my bathing suit got it's fair share of sunscreen. Frowning, I picked at the offending substance and attempted to pick it off my new suit. It was cute, too! A black background covered in multicolored neon skulls.

I actually growled at one patch that wouldn't go away. "Tch… And I didn't bring my Tide-to-Go pen with me. Damn you Kiba!"

"You sprayed me first, so if you think about it, this is all your fault." I looked up at him and- He had the nerve to smirk!

"I can't believe you have the nerve to smirk at me! You _ruined_ my new suit!"

I glared at him. I guess the one good thing about having Sasuke as a boyfriend is that you eventually learn how to glare really well.

"Sakura, be quiet. I'll buy you an Icee or something."

"Well, alright- Hey, wait! You can't just keep buying me food every time something happens, you know."

"Of course I know that. One of these days, you'll so fat from me buying you food, you'll need to have your food through an IV tube." We got in line at the food stand.

"Watch your mouth," I said, smacking his arm. "You'll be in the bed next to me."

He chuckled and ruffled my hair. He loves to show that he's taller than me. "Yep. Best friends, together through everything."

I smiled at that. Kiba's always been there for me, since we were five. Honestly, without him, I'd be lost.

How could Sasuke think that Kiba and I had a thing? I mean, seriously, no matter how toned Kiba's chest was or how adorably messy his hair could get, I would never- Wait, what?

Did I really just think that about Kiba? Inuzuka Kiba? My best friend since kindergarten?

"…Maybe I've been in the sun too long…"

"What was that?"

"I- nothing!" What the hell, Sakura? You realize that your best friend is somewhat ((gorgeous!)) cute, and you can't speak? Seriously!

"Hey, Sakura. Blue or red?"

"What?"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "The Icee flavor. Blue or red?"

"Oh. Um, blue."

"'Kay. So, two blue Icees in the souvenir cups."

"That'll be 20 dollars."

"20 bucks?! Fine, whatever."

I took my Icee, and furrowed my brows. "I thought you didn't bring a lot of money today?"

"I didn't. I only brought 125. I usually bring 200."

I kicked him in the shin and walked back to our table. It didn't matter how attractive he might be… He was too much of an ass for me to deal with.

We sat down and happily slurped our frosty drinks.

About 27.4 seconds later, Kiba's elbow nudged my own. "What?" I asked, my mouth still around my straw.

"Maybe you should check your phone," he replied around his own straw. We've been friends for a while, can you tell? "I mean, we don't need a pissy Uchiha to come and ruin our day."

I sighed and turned my baby back on. "I guess you're right... Wow. Three texts and three voicemails. They better not all be from him…"

--  
To: Sakura  
From: Sasuke  
Tuesday, August 26, 11:48 AM  
--

Wait. What do you mean done?  
I'm sorry I'm crowding you.  
I just get worried. Sorry.

-Sasuke  
--

"Aw…" I smiled softly.

"What?" Kiba asked, even though he most likely could guess it.

"Nothing."

--  
To: Sakura  
From: Kankuro  
Tuesday, August 26, 12:00 PM

Hey, Sakura!  
M'kay, 2 quick things!  
1) When's the next practice? I forgot.  
2) Is Shino going? ;)  
TTYL!

-Kankuro  
--

"Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"Next practice?"

"Thursday, after school. Kankuro?"

"Yep. Shino's going?"

"Yeah. Ask Kankuro why he just doesn't ask Shino himself."

The thing about Kankuro… He's bi-curious. If you get my drift. And the poor guy has his sight on Shino. Or has had. For about a year. It figures that he had to pick the one person that doesn't show any sort of emotion.

--  
To: Kankuro  
From: Sakura  
Tuesday, August 26, 12:13 PM

Practice is Thursday.  
And, yes. Shino is going.  
Why don't you just ask him yourself?  
Then, you could talk to him. ;D

-Sakura  
--

"The poor guy. He's never going to get anywhere with Shino," Kiba said. "Shino's never liked anyone."

"Oh, poor Kanky…"

"Ugh, Sakura…"

"What?"

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't call him that. Ever."

"Why no- Fine, whatever."

--  
To: Sakura  
From: Ino  
Tuesday, August 26, 12:02 PM  
--

wanna hang l8r?  
i'm free 4 once.  
sleepover? my house? plz.  
i miss u 4head!!

-Ino  
--

"Yay, Ino-time!"

"What, she's actually free?"

"Hellz yeah."

"…'Kay."

Ino was my best gal-pal. Sadly, she always works, and I barely see her in the summer.

--  
To: Ino  
From: Sakura  
Tuesday, August 26, 12:16 PM  
--

OF COURSE I DO!!  
I'm with Kiba right now, but sleepover later for sure.  
Is seven okay?  
Oh, Piggy! I miss you, too.

-Sakura  
--

"Just voicemails, and we can go do water park like things, okay?"

"Sure."

"Sakura-chan!! Please do us all a favor and call Sasuke-bastard back! He's seriously going nuts without you. He's so worried. I think he might go more insane! Call him! Bye!"

_Beep._

"Hey, don't listen to Naruto. Call me back."

_Beep._

"Sakura, it's Neji. Do me a favor and keep on eye on Tenten for me. See you Thursday. Bye."

_Beep._

"Neji's an idiot. One more thing and I'm done."

"Calling _Sasuke-kun_?"

"Shut up."

I punched in Sasuke's number and waited two rings before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura. It took you long enough."

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry. We went on rides and got some food."

"Hn."

"So… what did you want? Naruto made you sound anxious in that voicemail."

'I just… wanted to hear your voice."

Aw!! "Sasuke-kun, that's so sweet. I'm sorry it took so long to call you back."

"It's fine. Look, I'm sorry for earlier. You go have fun with Kiba, and we'll talk later."

"Okay… Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." _Click._

I put my phone back in my bag and felt a bit guilty the whole time.

"Oh man, Sakura! He's got you wrapped around his finger! How about you try wearing the pants for once?"

"Shut up, Kiba. He told me to have fun. Do **not** make me change that to mean 'Beat Kiba until he twitches"

He winked at me. "Only if you're into that kind of thing."

"Pool. Now. It's _on_."

--  
A/N: I'm tired. I thought this came out okay, though I feel like it could be ten times better. I'm just so tired that I can't edit.

So, I wrote this entire chapter the night I posted chapter one. It took me this long to type it up and edit it. God, I'm so lazy.

I'm sorry that this is all plot-builder type stuff. I just need to set up the story though. THEN we can have more SakuKiba fluff. XD

Don't forget to review!


End file.
